Daddy Day Care
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: AU - Francis is just living a mediocre life wondering where his life all went wrong, when his neighbour, friend and enemy Arthur shows up with his son seeking refuge, after he lost his house. As both realise their money problems and frantic kids, they set up a day care to earn some extra cash. However things don't turn out quite as they planed as feelings grow and tensions rise.


Daddy Day Care

Chapter 1

A/N – Hi everyone this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction but I hope you enjoy. It's set in an AU and I will be using their names (not countries, most of the time) constructive criticism is fine and I hope you enjoy. Also sorry for any grammatical errors, and if you want this by England's/Arthur's point of view that is fine and I'll try and do that, updates could be slow though and there could be romance. Please enjoy and I hope you find this chapter and fanfic interesting.

France's POV

I have fallen far.

Very far indeed.

Something I hate to admit. but have eventually had to come to terms with. Why?

Well its Friday night and what am I doing? Drinking red wine, while watching the world news in my living room (well more like letting it blare on as I am not really listening) as my son Matthew is talking to one of his many imaginary friends in the corner.

Sometimes I look at myself and think…what happened? Where is that handsome young man that was used to seducing women from all around the globe? Where is that handsome young man who was what women lusted for and men envied? Where is that handsome man that would pride in himself in all ways possible?

Well he is here…just in a former glory. Things had only been getting worse lately, and I'd gotten to the point where I didn't care that much, despite me having a child. Bills kept on rising and I was just about keeping up with my mortgage, but it meant I had less disposable income, so I ended up having to sacrifice keeping up to date with fashion, taking cooking classes and taking my son to day care, and as he was only 3.

I had to start taking him to work.

Unfortunately my boss wasn't particularly accepting of this, but I still kept my job in working at a wine seller, however business was slow and the pay was average. Sure 5 years ago the pay was great and I could drink to my hearts content, but when you have a child things change…a lot.

Let's just say Matthew was definitely unplanned, so unplanned once his mother found me, she never came back for him. Well it's slightly more complex than that but it's not something I'd really not like to think about right now. Don't get me wrong I do love my son, its just I felt like I've lost my mojo and haven't been able to get it back ever since he's been in my life. It doesn't even matter anymore, I doubt I'd be getting laid for a long time, though honestly though deep down I would like to have a relationsh-

No. There's no point even thinking about it. I thought to myself. If you cant get a woman into bed with you, how will you ever get them to have a relationship with you, Stupid twat.

I turned to the TV, took another sip of wine and sighed. I really shouldn't even be drinking this excessively in front of a child, but at least I'm not drunk so it's not _that_ irresponsible. I lowered the volume on the TV and then focused on a photograph on top of it and grinned.

My secondary school photo, well actually it was a picture of my class and right in the centre was myself giving a seductive grin whilst there was a messy haired blond, with bushy eyebrows next to me, giving a disapproving look towards me.

Arthur… I said grinning to myself. Neither friend nor enemy, and in some ways both. It's always been weird between him and I, sometimes we'd fight, sometimes we'd work together, but he always had this idea he was somewhat better than me.

It was purely obvious however that he was just jealous of me, I mean who wouldn't be, back then. I was the man everyone wanted to be back then. Foolish Brit, so deluded in his ideas I thought to myself smirking. I should invite him over sometime soon for some friendly chat about our school days.

He is my neighbour after all.

Its not like we haven't talked since school, we just end up competing against each other rather than actually be friendly neighbours, like keeping up with the Jones' but I am the Jones'. Such as last Christmas when we competed for who had the best Christmas lights outside their house.

I won of course…well it was more classy than his anyway, instead of blaring lights, a gaudy coloured Santa and fake snow at Arthurs I had simple lights placed all over my house.

It was a whole month's worth of mortgage but it was worth it, and that was one of many occasions.

I was going to take another sip of wine when I realised my glass was now empty. I sighed and decided some television may do me some good, as if I keep on drinking, it would definitely cause some consequences. I glanced at the clock and it read 10:30.

Just the time when the parties on Friday had really just begun. Now lying down on my sofa, I began to dose off as the TV now bored me once again in the space of 3 minutes and there was simply nothing else for me to do.

"Daddy?" I heard my son say Softly

"Huh? What is it Matthew?" I asked trying to regain proper consciousness

"There's someone at the door" He muttered quietly pointing to the door.

I walked out of the living room cautiously and waited, to then hear another several knocks at the door.

"Daddy" Matthew muttered standing behind me pointing, "There it is again"

I carried him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry I'll get the door, wait here" I said putting him down

Matthew nodded obediently, as I proceeded to the front door, not knowing who was lurking on the other side. I then disapprovingly shook my head.

"Silly Francis there is nothing to be worried about," I muttered to myself reassuringly "All because your son is scared gives you no reason for you to be, you are brave, sexy and strong. Face it like a man"

Then the knocking got even faster and more frantic, which I have to admit did catch me off guard, but not as much as when I opened the door, with the person I least expected to show up.

"Arthur?"

A/N – I hope you liked that chapter and updates could be slow. Please fave follow and review and sorry if France seems a bit out of character, but have a good week and until next time


End file.
